When Notch Calls
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Notch has called GirlWhoDigs (my username) to an important role in the game called Minecraft. Can GirlWhoDigs make Minecraft the best game ever and get money for the staff? Their goal is to get 100,000,000,000,000,000 or one hundred quadrillion dollars. The next goal is two hundred quadrillion dollars. I don't think that's actually possible... Meh. R


When Notch Calls

Prologue

(Note: I'm a Christian. I'm following the Bible on this prologue, just stick with me. Some facts are changed in this. For example, Adam is not made out of dirt. If you aren't a follower of Christ, you don't have to stop reading. Thanks for reading!)

In the beginning, all was dark. Notch finally yawned.

"I tire of this void. I will make a whole universe and a friend for me to share it with."

"/time set 1." And there was light. The sun appeared; the moon next. "/setbloc redstoneblock." And the earth's core was made; it was a hot redstone block. He floated down to the block and he started building, building, building. The earth had been made.

"/summon" was used until all mobs were made. The terrorizing ones like enderdragon, wither, ghast, blaze, and magmacube were sent to the nether. Notch later changed the dragon's habitat, and made a way to spawn the wither, snow golem, and iron golem.

He made a man from one dirt block. He made a woman from one of the ribs of the man. He named the man Herobrine and the woman Missy.

Soon Missy perished and was unheard of until- no; that's a different story for another time.

As Notch mourned, Herobrine started to add more things to the world. Soon he asked,

"Notch, what shall we name this world?"

"We will conclude that soon." Notch replied, "Quick, add stone, ores, and more dirt."

The stone and ores were placed underneath the dirt. Herobrine made empty spaces and concluded them as caves and ravines. Herobrine suggested they add more humans.

So the earth was populated with Squidward-nose robots. The robots built villages. In a later time, Notch added the laughing sound to them. (This leads to another story that may have a title similar to: Villagers' Revenge)

Notch made actual humans next; he added emeralds so the villagers could trade. He added baby animals and villagers.

The humans lived in peace until they figured out they could not get the stone. So,

Notch added wood. The humans thanked him and build a wooden statue before they made tools.

They made a city and named it Notchopia.

When the world was done, Notch kept making updates. Eventually, he made running, diamonds, redstone, and minecarts. Every update led up to the current one, 1.7.4 (If you read this after 1.7.4, then this story is probably old). Something bad had been going on for a long while. That thing concerned Notch very much.

Chapter One

Herobrine turned evil in 1.1 (His pupils turned white due to evilness. Derp...) He was jealous of Notch; Herobrine wanted to revamp the world. He did get to make a new texture pack, he actually made a few MODs, and he had the ability to charge a creeper. Notch was going to fix this fast.

Notch made a login system. He saw someone sign up. The username was GirlWhoDigs. What sorcery was this, what did this mean? The oracle had arrived. Notch concluded GirlWhoDigs needed the utmost of notices.

One day in singleplayer...(Switch to First-Person POV. Note: I don't remember much from my first world- only the first night I ever saw. I had made actually a decent dirt house (lol) and I'd seen the sunset- I'd tried to see it but I never saw my first sunset. Then mobs started appearing and I didn't know what to do (lol).by the way I joined in 1.4.2 I think. Another note: Most things I am about to write did not happen.)

Looking around, I stood up. I roamed around for the longest while. Then, I heard a deep, echo-ey voice.

"GirlWhoDigs, welcome to Minecraft. You are the oracle."

"Er, what?"

"You - I can't help you, but I can give you hints here and there.

I hereby create chat. I also add colors and the way to make it colorful. I give the colorful part of chat only to me, Herobrine, and GirlWhoDigs."

Notch told me of a girl named Missy he'd created. She'd perished with no sign one day and never returned since. I must have been the replacement.

Thanks for reading :)

R&R


End file.
